To Love You More
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: A song fic to Celine Dion's *to love you more* Of course it's Ron and Kim!!


Take me, back into the arms I love  
  
Kim Possible turned a page in her book lazily. It was three-o-clock on a Saturday and, amazingly, she had nothing to do. "Honey, I'm going to town to pick up a few things. I should be back in an hour or so." Came her mother's voice.  
  
Need me, like you did before  
  
Kim turned another page as she sighed. "Alright Mom." Her mother planted a kiss on the top of Kim's head before she headed out the door. When Kim heard the front door shut she sighed. Now no one, aside from her, was home.  
  
Touch me once again  
  
Now she was really bored. Sure, she usually didn't do anything with her family. But when she was by herself, she felt even more bored. It really made no sense. But, her life really didn't make any sense.  
  
And remember when  
  
Just as Kim turned another page in her book, the doorbell rang. Kim looked up in surprise. She hasn't been expecting any visitors. The doorbell rang again. Gently, Kim set her book down. "Hold on, I'm coming!" She called. Running a hand through her think, orange hair; Kim opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw who was at her door. Yet, at the same time, her heart rose. "Ron!" She cried happily.  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
The blonde smiled goofily at her. "Hey KP!" He cried cheerfully. Kim furrowed her brows in confusement. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit your grandparents." Ron shrugged. "So did I. But Mom said that I should stay here." Kim raised an eyebrow. "She told you to stay here?" Ron nodded. "She said she wanted to talk with grandma about something.and she didn't want me to get bored." Kim began to laugh. This was too cute! Ron was so clueless! Obviously his mother just wanted to have a few hours of vacation from her crazy son.  
  
She won't, love you like I will  
  
Ron cocked his head. "Kim, why are you shaking your head and grinning?" Kim looked at him in confusement. Then she blushed, realizing how stupid she must have looked. "Oh! Sorry, daydreaming." Ron starred at her a moment before he smiled.  
  
I'm the one who'll stay  
  
"Anyway." He laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Kim mentally screamed in excitement. Yes! She wouldn't have to be stuck around the house after all! Although, as excited as she was, Kim kept a straight face. She nonchalantly shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Ron smiled. "Great!"  
  
When she walks away  
  
Kim, Ron, and Rufus sat at their usual booth in Bueno Nacho. Kim lightly sipped some soda while Ron and Rufus pigged out on Tacos. She rolled her eyes as she watched the two. They were such pigs. Especially Ron. But, Rufus had an excuse. He was a rodent. He didn't know any better. Ron however, well, he was just Ron. A carefree, brown-eyed, blonde boy. Bonnie and the cheerleading squad always made fun of him. Well, everybody made fun of him. Some made fun of her for hanging out with him. However, Kim thought, she wouldn't change Ron's personality for the world. She wouldn't change Ron for the world. Whether she would admit it or not, Ron was what kept her going. He was the one that kept her smiling. Kim smiled. He was her Ron.  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
Ron looked over at Kim. His best friend. His only friend, besides Rufus. But Rufus wasn't human, he didn't count. He smiled as he watched Kim sip her soda. He was glad she was his friend. Even if she did get him pulled into trouble. Although, no matter how many times he almost got smashed, banged, smacked, burned, blown up, or killed; he wouldn't give it up for the whole world of nachos and tacos. If Kim was there by his side, he'd take all of the abuse. Suddenly Ron saw the blonde cheerleader, Tara, walk by. He smiled goofily. This could be his chance to ask her out! Especially sense she was alone. Ron leaned over the tale and tapped Kim on the shoulder. "KP." He whispered into her ear. Kim looked up at Ron in confusement. Why on earth was he leaning over the table to talk to her? "What's the matter?" She asked aloud. Ron clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened. "Shh!" He hissed. Kim raised an eyebrow. What was his problem?  
  
"Kim." Ron whispered as he removed his hand from Kim's face. "It's Tara." Kim looked past Ron toward the counter. She smirked. "Thank you captain obvious." Ron ignored her comment. Instead he sighed dreamily. "She's so perfect." Kim laughed as she pulled Ron across the table and into her side of the booth. Ron put a hand over his heart as he tried to control his breathing. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He cried. Kim rolled her eyes. "Look Romeo, if you like Tara why don't you just ask her out?" Ron gave her a look. "Don't you think I've thought about that? It's just, remember the time I tried to get a date for the dance? Everyone either smacked me or ran off." Kim looked at Ron sympathetically. The poor guy. Gently, she set a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, don't worry. Go ask her out. You know I'm here if you need me." She whispered comfortingly. Ron looked at Kim in a stunned way for a few seconds. Then he grinned widely. Quickly he slid out of the booth. "Thanks Kim! I should have known I could count on you!" With that he swiftly bent down his head and gently kissed her cheek. "Thanks again Kim!" He cried as he ran to catch up with Tara.  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Kim blushed madly as she felt Ron's lips gently caress her cheek. It was just a friendly thank you, but it sure had caused her heart to flutter madly.  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
Slowly, Kim looked over at Ron and Tara. They were both leaving the Bueno Nacho. Kim felt her anger build up inside of her. Why was Ron leaving? He couldn't just leave her here! Especially for her friend Tara! Kim clenched her fists. How could he do this to her? Somebody's jealous. A nasty voice inside of her taunted. Kim frowned. "I am not jealous! Especially not of Ron and Tara!" The voice laughed. Oh that's a funny one. Kim clenched her fists.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Then why are you suddenly mad at Tara?  
  
"I'm not mad at Tara!"  
  
You are, you're just blaming it on Ron.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I would be mad at Tara."  
  
Because she has Ron's heart.  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Kim gasped at the realization. Could that be it? Could that be what suddenly had her so tweaked? She closed her eyes as she shook her head. But it couldn't be! Ron was her best friend. Nothing more. Right? Then why did your heart flutter when he kissed you? Why did your heart break when he left with Tara? Her heart whispered. "I don't know!" Kim sobbed inwardly as she put her head in her hands. "I..I don't know.."  
  
You will see I can give you more  
  
Kim let the cool evening air ruffle her hair as she walked home. She had stayed at Bueno Nacho for about two hours after Ron left. She wasn't sure why she stayed that long. Yet, she did know. She was afraid she might come across Ron and Tara confessing their love. Kim's heart clenched painfully at the thought. Kim rubbed her head. She needed to see a doctor or something.  
  
Everything you need  
  
After moments of just wandering around aimlessly, Kim finally came to a familiar house. She looked at it. She couldn't quite remember where she had seen it. Then she smiled. Oh yea, this was Ron's house. Kim shook her head at her own stupidity. She had been hanging around Ron way to long. Kim starred at it for a minute. Debating whether she should see if Ron was home or not. She soon came to the conclusion to see if he was home.  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
Going around the back, Kim tapped on the screen door that led to Ron's room. There was no answer. However, the light was on. So she knew he was home. Kneeling down she lifted up a flowerpot; a key was lying underneath. Picking it up she unlocked the door. "Ron?" She asked softly as she stepped into the room. There was still no answer. Kim furrowed her brows. Why wasn't Ron answering? He always answered if he heard her come in. Worried and confused, Kim quietly walked toward the closet. Which wasn't really a closet, it was another room. Ron's secret room; or so he called it.  
  
See me, as if you never knew  
  
Kim opened the *closet* door. "Ron?" She called softly once again. There was no answer. But Kim saw Ron. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Ron was lying on the floor. He was just lying there, looking transfixed up at the ceiling. "Ron!" Kim cried as she fell to his side. "Hi Kim." He answered as he felt her shake him. Although he never stopped looking at the ceiling. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Ron, what are you doing?" Ron slowly looked at her. "What's wrong with me Kim?" He asked. Kim held back a gasp as she felt his lonely stare penetrate her soul. Those sad, soft, brown eyes looked so hurt. Kim took his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. "There's nothing wrong with you, why?" Ron looked away from her. Then Kim realized what was going on. It had to be Tara. Tara had rejected him. Kim suddenly felt a strong hate for Tara build inside of her. How could she hurt Ron??! "Is it Tara?" Kim asked softly. Ron nodded, not meeting her gaze. Kim's shoulders sag. She didn't know what to do. She felt so sorry for him. He was her best friend. A best friend in need and she didn't know how to comfort him. But she wanted to. She really wanted to! Those eyes of his were slicing her soul. Sighing, Kim took his hand gently into her own. "Ron, listen to me." But Ron interrupted her. "Kim, am I that bad? Why do I always get turned down?" Kim opened her mouth to answer. But he interrupted her once again. "I won't ever find anybody. Every one thinks I'm a jerk or a loser." Kim felt tears coming to her eyes. She hated it when he was sad! It made her own heart break!  
  
Hold me, so you can't let go  
  
"Ron. Look at me." She ordered softly. Ron reluctantly looked at her. Kim winced. He looked so hurt! She smiled lovingly, yet sadly at her best friend. "There's nothing wrong with you, Ron. You just haven't found the girl that's right for you. I mean, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't worry now." Ron blinked back tears. "But NO one likes me." Kim squeezed his hand. "I like you." Ron looked at her. She smiled nervously. "And I think you're very cute. Except when you're being a dork." Ron smiled softly before he looked back at her. "Am I being a dork now?" Kim nodded. "Yes." Ron looked hurt as he looked away. Kim smiled as she put her fingers to his cheek and made him look at her. "But.I guess you're cute when you're being a dork too." Ron smiled at her. Softly he brought his hand up to cover hers. "Thanks Kim." He whispered.  
  
Just believe in me  
  
Kim smiled lovingly at him. "What are friends for?"  
  
Suddenly their eyes met. They began to stare lovingly into the others gaze. Slowly, the two began to lean closer subconsciously. Kim's heart began to pound furiously against her chest as she came closer to Ron. She knew where this was going. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't stop this right now. And she did. She did try to stop it. She tried to pull away. However, her body wouldn't move. It only moved in the direction of Ron. Kim's body melted inside as she felt Ron's eyelashes brush her cheek. "Ron." She whispered.  
  
I will make you see  
  
She didn't get to finish for her lips were suddenly against Ron's. Her mind screamed at her to pull away, to end this right now. But she couldn't. The feelings that were boiling inside of her were too strong. The feelings just urged her to follow her heart. Which she did. Surrendering, she fell limp in Ron's arms.  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
A tear escaped Ron's eye as he felt Kim's lips on his. This was all so knew to him. It scarred him. Yet, he knew he would be safe. He was with Kim. Kim would never hurt him. Kim would always be there for him. Holding back a sob, Ron wrapped his arms around her now limp figure.  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
The two slowly pulled away. They were both dazed and confused. Kim kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Ron tried to hold in his tears as he slowly looked at her. Kim nervously looked up at him. The two just starred at each other with wavering eyes. Both unsure of what had just happened, and how this would change things. "I.I." Started Kim. But Ron stopped her by gently bringing his lips back onto hers.  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Kim closed her eyes and began to kiss back. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. It was all new to her. It scarred her. Yet, she knew there was nothing to worry about. This was Ron. Sweet, caring, lovable Ron. He would never do anything to hurt her. He never had. Kim held back tears that were now threatening to fall. Softly she brought her hands up to Ron's head, her fingers running through his hair. His hair was so soft at the nape of his neck.  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Ron slowly pulled away. Kim looked up at him dazedly. "Kim." He whispered. Kim closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. Ron bent his head and gently nuzzled her cheek. "I love you." He whispered softly in to her ear. Kim gasped as she pulled away to look into his eyes. He meant it. It was all there in his eyes. Those soft, brown eyes. Kim sobbed as she laid her head down onto his chest. "I love you too Ron." She whispered, barely audible. But he heard it. Ron wrapped his arms around her as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. Only this time, they were tears of happiness and belonging.  
  
Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more  
  
And some way, all the love that we had We had can be saved Whatever it takes, we'll find a way  
  
Believe in me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more Can't you see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more 


End file.
